


Lost in His-story

by xEchoecho88x



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Add tags as I go, Cheating, Child Death, Death, Historical Six AU, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Miscarriages, Mpreg, Sickness, Spoilers for Putting Others First, Unsympathetic Sleep | Remy Sanders, Whump, religious talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEchoecho88x/pseuds/xEchoecho88x
Summary: DivorcedBeheadedDiedDivorcedBeheadedSurvivedNone of King Remy's wives had it easy. And now, their full stories can come to light.--Historical Six AU
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. No Way

**Author's Note:**

> My name's Janus of Aragon  
> Was married twenty-four years I'm a paragon  
> Of royalty, my loyalty is to the Vatican  
> So if you try to dump me  
> You won't try that again

Janus breathed in the salty ocean air. Anxiety tumbled uncomfortably in his stomach. He was now 15, and his parents saw that as an ample age for marriage. So here he was, on a ship from his former home in Spain to his new home in England to meet his future husband.

The trip hadn't been long, but Janus wanted nothing more than to get off of this ship. He hated the feeling of the rolling waves. He preferred solid ground, thank you very much.

Stepping off the ship was so nice. Although he was nervous about meeting his future husband, he couldn't help but to be excited about being in a new country. An advisor soon came running up to him, "You shouldn't have run off like that," he scolded, "I will lead you to Prince Percy."

'Ah, so that was his name.' Janus thought. He recalled that Percy could not speak Spanish, and that he could not speak English, so there was a language barrier. Thankfully, both knew how to speak Latin, so that was how they were to communicate.

At least, that was how they were supposed to communicate. The Latin they spoke differed so greatly that neither could understand each other. He got along fairly well with Percy, at least he did non-verbally. Despite the language barrier, their wedding was set to be in 10 days.  
\--  
Janus had always lived the idea of a perfect marriage, and he hoped to make his one of them. He desperately wanted to learn to love Percy. But it seemed that fate was against.

Only a few months into their marriage, the couple grew violently ill. Janus grew weaker and weaker by the day, unable to keep down any food or water. His fever raged, and he became unaware of his surroundings. Days were spent confined to the bed, he only woke up for a few minutes at a time. Luckily, his fever broke. He began to recover slowly. When he was able to turn himself over, he checked up on his husband. To his horror, Percy laid dead in the bed next to him.  
\--  
Percy's father decided that when his younger son, Remy, was old enough, Janus was to marry him.

The years between the two marriages were tough. He was imprisoned in the Duram House, forced to wait until Remy was old enough. He only went along with all this because he continued to dream of a perfect marriage.

Of course, he was a little unnerved, marrying his ex-husband's brother, but there was nothing to be done. It was not Janus' decision, but rather his parents' and Remy's father's.

Speaking of Remy's father. He believed Janus to be weak, with a matching will. Janus quickly disproved this, the years if suffering had only made him stronger.  
\--  
Janus was determined to make his second marriage perfect, unlike the previous. Of course, he forgot a major factor. Remy was now the King of England. So, Janus was to be crowned as Queen.

This was not what Janus had expected his life to be. He expected to be married off to a less important royal of a small kingdom, never to be the Queen of England.

To his joy, he was well received by the English people. By this point in his life, he had managed to learn fluent English, which helped in his acceptance. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'maybe I have finally earned my perfect ending.'  
\--  
Over the next 24 years of marriage, Janus tried time and time again to bear an heir for his king. This was the main purpose of a Queen, wasn't it? Every time, his pregnancies ended in heartbreak, as all his children were either miscarried, or had died only days after their birth.

Finally, he had managed to carry a baby to full term. The princess was Janus' pride and joy. His happiness, however, was not set to last.  
\--  
It all came crumbling down when Remy sought to divorce Janus.

"Please, what did I do?" He cried, trying to salvage what once was.

"It's more what you didn't do." Remy said back to his wife.

Janus felt tears drip down his face. Why couldn't he just be happy? He wanted nothing more in his life.

"It's that boy in green, isn't it?" Janus said, with his heart sinking, "You want to marry him."

Remy shot his queen an even stare, "Maybe he'll do his job as a Queen, and actually produce an heir."

Frustration grew in the back of Janus' throat, threatening ti overwhelm him. Tears blurred his vision. How could Remy do this? It was all so perfect, yet shattered like glass in an instant. All Janus had ever wanted in his life was a happily-ever-after. This, he was certain, was not that.

"I won't grant you annulment." Janus said to Remy, as the King turned his back, attempting to leave the room.

The King tilted his head to face Janus, "I don't believe you have a say in the matter."

As Remy left the room, Janus' mind scrambled to understand what his husband had said. The Church didn't allow a divorce without consent from both husband had wife, right? Soon, he found himself chasing after Remy.

"Please, what do you mean?" Janus asked, with obvious desperation in his voice.

"This country belongs to the Church of England, therefore, I can do as I wish. According to Leviticus, this marriage was cursed, as you, hun, were my my brother's wife." Remy said.

"You're making our marriage void?" Janus asked, disbelief in his voice. "This marriage isn't cursed, we have Mary! You can't actually believe that-"

"She's not heir." Janus scowled at that, during his 24 years as Queen, he had advocated for women, but clearly that hadn't gotten through Remy. "In any case, it doesn't matter. I think you'd have a great time at this nunnery."

"Do you think that's funny?" Janus asked, "You're willing to throw away 24 years of marriage just to have a male heir?" The Queen shook his head in appallment. 

Remy seemed like he wasn't about to budge on his opinions. Janus fell to his knees, eyes welling up with tears. "Please, what did I do? I can fix it, I promise!" he begged.

"Go away." Remy dismissed him.

Janus knew at this point, there was no saving his marriage. He simply was not allowed to have a marriage that didn't end in heartbreak. He felt a rage simmer inside of him.

"I'm the true Queen of England, you can't take that away from me. I'm not going away! I will never go away! I will haunt your conscious for the rest of your days!" He creamed at Remy's retreating back in rage and despair.

He sobbed in horror and pain, if Janus wasn't allowed a happy ending, he hoped that God would grant his wish of Remy not getting one either. Remy would pay for what he has done, Janus would make sure of it.


	2. Don't Lose Ur Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm that Boleyn boy and I'm up next  
> See, I broke England from the Church  
> Yeah, I'm that sexy  
> Why did I lose my head?  
> Well, my sleeves may be green but my lipstick's red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long to update, I had a ton of technical difficulties (my phone broke down and it took me a month to get a new one), and I rewrote this chapter several times.

Remus had always had the problem of speaking his mind without fearing the consequences. Many people thought he was insane for not fearing the consequences of his words. To be fair, the situations that he found himself in always happened to end in his favor, so he soon figured, "why bother keeping quiet? Either way, I'll be fine."

Rather unfortunately, the first time he was to face the consequences, was also about to be the last time. Now, Remus will pay the ultimate price for running his mouth.

\--

Remus thought of his early years as rather unimportant. He was born in England, but shipped off to France at a rather young age. He adapted to French culture rather quickly, and soon rose up in the ranks.

He became an attendant to the Queen of France, and stayed in the country of love for 7 years. He quickly learnt how to flirt in court (a skill that he would utilize later), and fully immersed himself in the French way of life.

Remus gained a reputation in the court, he was seen as exceptionally smart, lively, and opinionated (which he wasn't about to deny), but was also known for his quick temper, as his mouth often got the better of him in conversations.

In 1522, Remus returned to England, as his father requested. He was meant to marry his cousin, Toby, who worked in the English courts, to settle a dispute over an estate in Ireland. Remus was grateful that his father saved him from that marriage, as his father wanted a grander marriage for him.

Remus made his debut in the English court soon after his return to England, where he soon gained the spotlight. He was seen as exceptionally stylish and accomplished. Soon, many possible suitors were competing for his hand in marriage, which gave a huge boost to his already large ego. He simply revelled in the attention that he gained from his admirers.

Once again, Remus began courting a noble, they were supposed to marry, however the nobleman's father didn't approve of Remus. Remus was never afraid to speak his mind, which wasn't seen as a good quality, and thus deterred many men. He didn't really care, though, he figured his looks and status would land him a marriage eventually.

King Remy soon learned of Remus, and began to pursue his hand in marriage. Both men knew how to play the game of courtly love, and Remus often resisted the King's advances. After a year of pursuing the rather loud-mouthed man, Remy proposed, and Remus had accepted, albeit warily.

\--

In order for Remus to marry the King, the King's marriage to Janus had to be terminated.

' _Kill him_ ' the voice in his head whispered.

The voice had been there for years, and over time Remus had learned to block out those thoughts, and try not to act on them. Sometimes his thoughts escaped from his mouth, leading people to believe that he is insane.

Remy, however, found a different way to rid himself of his longtime Queen. Annulment. Remus knew that he should present himself by Remy's side in policy and state affairs, to appear more queen-like than the reigning Queen Janus.

Sickness broke out in London in 1528, forcing Remus to return to his family. Some of his family had died from the disease, and Remy had sent a doctor to care for Remus during the sickness, in an attempt to prove how he cared.

The annulment of Remy's marriage to Janus took time, as the Pope was concerned about the legitimacy of Remy's claims. Eventually, Janus was banned from the English Court, and instead, his rooms went to Remus, much to his disdain. Remus was overjoyed at the fact that he was finally being accepted into the royal ranks.

The public, however, was not behind Remus. They very much favored Janus, and even went as far as to attack Remus.

Remus' engagement with the King had positive effects on his family. His father gained a new, better title, and his family members each received an annual sum of money to keep them afloat. He reminded himself of the positive things that came from his marriage, 'did that make it worth it?' he questioned himself.

King Remy's marriage to Remus occurred in secret, and soon Remus became pregnant. To make their union official, they had a second marriage that was also somewhat private.

Remus supposed that this was where it all went wrong.

\--

Soon after the marriage, King Remy's marriage to Janus was considered void by the Church, and the marriage of Remy and Remus was considered valid.

Remus reigned as Queen for a remarkably short time compared to his predecessor, former Queen Janus. It was merely 3 years that he had held the powerful title.

The Pope had changed his mind about Remy marrying Remus, and excommunicated the King of England. Then, he demanded that Remy return Janus, as that was his "proper" wife.

The parliament declared Remy to be the head of the Church of England, rather than Rome. Those who were against it, were promptly locked up in the Tower of London. So, by the rules of the new church, Remus was the rightful Queen of England, no matter how much people didn't like it.

Remus' daughter was born in 1533, however this was a heavy blow to everyone, as most of the people had expected a son, including the physicians that worked at the castle.

The voices in Remus' head warned him that Janus' daughter would be a threat to his own, despite having been stripped of all her titles.

"Babe," Remt comforted him, "I will send... that _child_ to a different house, with no servants. Our child will receive anything she could ever want, and will have many servants to attend to her."

Although Remus remained skeptical, he decided to trust Remy, surely he couldn't wish harm on his own daughter, right?

_'But the other child is also his daughter'_ the traitorous voice whispered in his head, _'and you saw how quickly he abandoned her.'_

Remus wished for the umpteenth time for that stupid voice to _just shut up already._

After a miscarriage, rumors sprang up in court that Remy wanted to divorce the Queen, however, they just seemed to be rumors, and Remy returned to him once more.

As Remus was unable to produce an heir, the public opinion toward him turned even more sour, with people labelling him with many bad names. Often times, the words cut deep, and Remus was left with tears in his eyes. However, as time passed, he grew used to it, and the words of his people no longer meant anything to him.

\--

News of Janus' death spread quickly throughout England. Remy was overjoyed with the news, and Remus forced himself to follow suit. _'Isn't this what you wanted?'_ the voice in his mind taunted him. So, Remus celebrated Janus' death with all the vigor his could bear. 

Remus fell pregnant again, and Remy started to court a certain man with a soft heart, and a dedication to Remy that, to Remus, felt deeply unnatural.

There were a few situations that lead to Remus' miscarriage. It could have been the jousting accident Remy was in, or how he caught his husband cheating, either way, as soon as he lost his baby, he knew it was the end for him.

Remy accused Remus of using magic to make him fall in love with the loudmouthed Queen who favored the color green. Remus was then arrested on the charges of adultery, incest, and high treason.

Which lead him to now. Remus was sitting in the Tower of London, looking back upon his life.

"I'm innocent!" he begged to anyone that would hear him, "I was a good wife, you can't dent it."

He thought of his daughter, he would do anything to keep her safe. 'She will have a much better life than mine, he thought, with absolute certainty.

'I'm going to be dead soon anyway...' he thought, as the voice that had plagued him for many years took over.

_'Your life is ready to be over, just try to be happy in your final moments.'_ the voice said. Remus hummed in acknowledgement, and rocked his body from side to side, swaying to a music that only he could hear.

The next morning, his life ended with the swing of a sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the next chapter in about two weeks!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> I promise to post the next chapter soon.
> 
> If you think any tags should be added, please just tell me!


End file.
